2007 San Francisco International Children's Film Festival
Category: Fargo Filmmaking Wiki Category: Film Festival The 2007 San Francisco International Children's Film Festival was held March 2-4. It was the inaugural year for the festival and was presented by Monterey Bay Aquarium and WonderCon. The festival was held at WonderCon at the Moscone Center South in downtown San Francisco. WonderCon is the popular, internationally known comic-book and popular culture convention produced by the makers of Comic-Con in San Diego. The film festival showcased more than 90 short films from around the world, made for children and teens, clustered for different age groups, including live-action, animation and documentaries. It also featured animation workshops for all ages. Festival Programming Friday, March 2 12:30 p.m. - 1:30 p.m. Program #1 Short films for all ages * Animusic directed by Wayne Lytle * Bench * Danger Rangers: Use That Crosswalk * Gidgie and Philly * That's Why We Are Friends * Baseball Card Shop (2005) directed by Kelly Kennedy * Wake Up Alice 1:45 p.m. - 2:45 p.m. Program #2: Short films for all ages * Hide and Seek * My Imaginary Friend * Open a Door in Ecuador * Pockets * The Day the Dog Dressed Like Dad * What Makes Me Happy: Ranjita's Film 3 p.m. - 4 p.m. Program #3: Short films for ages 5 and older * Anaka (2005) directed by Mark Angeli * Fantasia Taurina * Kitty * Magic Cellar (2006) directed by Firdaus Kharas * Souvenir (2004) directed by Stephen Rose * The Gnat and the Lion (2005) directed by Burke Higgins and Tony Prohl 4:15 p.m. - 5:15 p.m. Program #4: Short films for ages 5 and older * Happy Valentine's Day (2006) directed by Mark Ratzlaff * Heroic Girlz * Sheltered Hope (2006) directed by Eric Gaunaurd 5:30 p.m. - 6:30 p.m. Program #5: Short films for ages 10 and older * Astronauts Visit New York * Ballun * CouCou Clock * Planespotting * Tommy the Kid (2006) directed by Stuart Clegg Saturday, March 3 10:30 a.m. - 11:30 a.m. Program #6: Short films for all ages * (A Long Day of) Mr. Calpaccio * Moongirl (2005) directed by Henry Selick * Moonwalking * Robbit * The Fan and the Flower (2005) directed by Bill Plympton * The Mantis Parable (2005) directed by Josh Staub 11:45 a.m. - 12:45 p.m. Program #7: Short films for all ages * Blocks Car Derby * Bunny Bowling * Fork and Spoon * Going Home * Little Blue (2005) directed by Bob Svihovec * Mystic Knights of the Loom * Uncle Moondog: New Goldfish * Waiting for Rain (2007) directed by Amy Y. Chan * When Pencils Fly 2:15 p.m. - 3:15 p.m. Program #9: Short films for ages 5 and older * Donkey Oatie * First Flight (2006) directed by Cameron Hood and Kyle Jefferson * Frogs, Toads and Love * Rindin the Puffer (2006) directed by Len Simon * Sadie Turns Seven (2006) directed by Todd Tinkham * Scaling Up (2007) directed by Brian Blasiak 3:30 p.m. - 4:30 p.m. Program #10: Short films for ages 5 and older * Circo Oscuro * Counting Water * Esperando * Going to School on a Mountaintop * Hot Summer Daze 4:45 p.m. - 5:45 p.m. Program #11: Short films for ages 8 and older * Day of the Dead * Kiwi! * Rachel's Fortune * Some Like It Heavy * Swimming Lessons * The Little Gorilla * The Red Balloon 6 p.m. - 7 p.m. Program #12: Short films for ages 8 and older * A Garota * Goggles * Make Your Move: A Simple Film About Bullying * Perpetuum Mobile * Superstitious Ned * The Silence Between Us * Wayang * Whale Sharks of Holbox 7:15 p.m. - 8:30 p.m. Program #13: Short films for ages 12 and older * Dear Lemon Lima (2007) directed by Suzi Yoonessi * I Know We Can: A Simple Film About Staying Drug Free * Miss Cool * Queen of Cactus Cove (2005) directed by Anna Christopher * The Essay Assignment * The Wash Room Sunday, March 4 11:30 a.m. - 12:30 p.m. Program #14: Short films for all ages * Dial M for Monster (2003) directed by Kevin Nikkel * Magnestism (2004) directed by Nye Warburton * Play Date * Roberto the Insect Architect (2005) directed by Galen Fott and Jerry Hunt * Sheep * The Adventures of the Little Red Truck * To the Old Olive Mill (2005) directed by Fred Bartolone 12:45 p.m. - 1:45 p.m. Program #15: Short films for all ages * Boy and the Dragon Kite * Bubble * Fabricland Surprise * Nellie's Adventures * Robot Man vs Ochomonster (2005) directed by Anthony Kern * Second Banana * Swinging * To a Man with a Big Nose (2005) directed by Cecilia Aranovich * Upside Downed * Wound 'Em Up 3:15 p.m. - 4:15 p.m. Program #17: Short films for ages 8 and older * A Drop of Tear in My Cup of Coffee * Benjamin Franklin: Stealing Lightning from the Sky * I Am Lloyd Hamlin (2005) directed by Mark Roush * Once Upon a Jedi (2004) directed by Ly Bolia * This Park Was Once a Village External Links * 2007 San Francisco International Children's Film Festival website